Kenny the Snow King
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Inspired by 'Frozen'. Kenny is not only immortal, he also has cryokinesis. When he reveals his powers, he traps South Park in an eternal winter in the middle of summer time. Now, because of this, Kenny has ran away. Can Cartman, Kyle, and Stan not only bring back Summer, but thaw Kenny's frozen heart? Rated T.


** A/N: It's been a while since I did a South Park story that everyone really enjoyed, which was 'Kenny' (Based off Stephen King's 'Carrie') now I'm going to do another SP story based on a movie I LOVE so much, that I have to use it in the SP fandom. That movie, is 'Frozen'.**

** Plot: Not only did the Necronomicon give Kenny immortality, but it gave him Cryokinesis (The power to control all ice and snow). Kenny then loses control of his power and runs away from home, and curses South Park to live in an eternal winter during Summer time. Now Cartman, Kyle, and Stan have to venture to the mountains to bring back summer, and melt Kenny's frozen heart.**

** And, Kenny will get to sing the famous 'Let it Go' song when that chapter comes. Also, like in 'Kenny', Kenny won't have his hood on. Anyways, fanfic time! Enjoy!**

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! A blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the house.

"What the...?" asked Carol McCormick. She, her husband, Stuart, and their oldest son, Kevin ran into their youngest son's room and saw that little Kenny McCormick was surrounded by frozen building blocks, frozen play-boy magazines, and his frozen stuffed teddy bear.

"Mommy, Daddy, what's happening to me?" Kenny asked with tears falling down his eyes. The tears froze when they were halfway down his face. Carol and Stuart were surprised at what was going on. Carol walked up to their son and gently picked the frozen tears off his face.

"You don't have to be scared, Kenny. We're gonna get this fixed" Carol said as she took out a pair of gloves and put them on her son's hands. He then ran into her arms and wrapped his tiny arms around her large waist. Carol picked her son up and looked to her husband. They nodded at one another and went for the car.

"Kevin, we'll be back in a few minutes. Don't let anyone in the house until we get back" Stuart instructed as he took a final sip of beer and opened the door, Carol went out first with Kenny still in her arms and then Stuart went out last and shut the door.

"Tell him we're coming" Carol said. Stuart nodded and pulled out a cell phone. Once a number was dialed, Stuart pressed up against his ear.

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Richard, it's Stuart" he said.

"Hey, Stuart! Haven't seen you since the last cult meeting. What's up?" asked Richard.

"It's our son. I think that the Necronomicon did more than just make him immortal. I need you to wipe his memory of it and see if you can help get rid of it" requested Stuart as he started up the car and drove off with his wife and son in the back seat.

"I won't be able to get rid of it, but there is something else I can do" said Richard.

"It had better be good" Stuart warned.

"Trust me, it will! Just get over here and I'll help you" said Richard. Stuart just hung up without saying a word. After a fifteen minute long drive, they have arrived at the home of Richard Adler. The couple and child got out the car and knocked on the door. Within a minute, the door opened and out came Adler with a black cloak and holding a candle.

"Where is the boy?" asked Richard. Carol held up Kenny in her arms to show him to their fellow cult member.

"Ah, there he is. Come inside, quickly though" said Richard. Once they were all inside, Richard locked the door and put multiple chain locks on it.

"This way" said Richard. He lead them to an empty room with a large pentagram and multiple red and black candles surrounding the circle.

"Put him in the center" Adler instructed. Carol did as told and placed Kenny in the middle of the pentagram.

"Mommy, I'm scared" Kenny said. Carol shushed her child gently and stroked it gently.

"It's okay, Kenny. It'll be over in a little bit" she assured him before placing the most gentle of kisses on his forehead and exiting the pentagram.

"What is this other ability the book gave your son?" asked Adler.

"When we came to his room, a bunch of stuff was frozen" said Stuart. Richard flipped through the book and saw the right page.

"Ah, Cryokinesis. Here it is" said Richard as he pointed at the page. The page showed a snowflake being held in a person's palms.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Carol.

"I'm gonna erase his memory of the power and keep it concealed inside his body. But there is a bad part, it will wear off when he turns ten" said Richard. Carol and Stuart looked at Kenny. They knew that the boy was now four years old, so that meant when six years later came on his tenth birthday, he would get his power back.

"Alright, just do it" said Stuart. Carol sighed and nodded. Richard then opened up a different book and read a spell aloud.

"Klaatu Barada Nikto! Klaatu Barada Nikto! Klaatu Barada Nikto!" shouted Richard out loud. A bunch of storm clouds appeared over Kenny and formed a rotating spiral over him. Then a bright beam of white light struck Kenny from the very center of it and knocked Kenny unconscious. Once the cloud spiral disappeared, Carol went over to her son and picked him up.

"Thank you, Richard" she said.

"You're welcome. But be warned, when he turns ten, the spell will wear off and he will be aware of his power again" warned Adler. They nodded and went out to drive their unconscious son home.

Once they got home, Carol placed Kenny in his bed and stroked his hair. She sang him a lullaby when she noticed his eyes slowly opening and revealing their true blue color. As she sang, Kenny mewled and went straight back to sleep.

"Goodnight my little angel" she whispered and kissed him. She left the room silently crying to herself, not knowing that when her son turned ten, he would be a living snow cone maker and everyone will know of the Cult of Cthulhu's existence.

** A/N: There you have it! Chapter one, I don't blame you for hating this chapter if it wasn't all that great. I actually kind of rushed through this chapter, but I promise that I'll make the next chapter better. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
